


A Destiny Un-Chosen

by Lionna Mouri (Scifiroots)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime), Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: Early Work, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-18
Updated: 1999-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-14 18:50:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/518407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scifiroots/pseuds/Lionna%20Mouri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Olllllld fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Destiny Un-Chosen

**Author's beginning notes:** really no rating. Just like Hoshi's short story this really is just an idea to play on. However I did get inspired by Hoshi so give her a hand! ::claps:: Okay enough already and get reading!   
**Disclaimer:** I do not claim characters mentioned in this story no matter how few there are in here. Also I'd like to note that this brief plot line is mine and that the repeated scene is in there on purpose. 

~*~*~*~*~*~

A warm wind blew across the city and passed the young woman standing on her balcony. Hair flying about her and tracing her face, she lifted her head to the sky and watched the night for shooting stars. Or rather... a special... shooting star... A single tear slipped down her face and she glanced at her hand, which bore the engagement ring.

_When did I let this happen?_ She wondered, _How will I ever be happy?_ The blond sighed and let her hair fly about her again. 

"Usagi-chan?" The small black cat flicked her tail with worry as she sat by the sliding doors.

"Oh Luna... I think I'm going to take a walk, it's such a lovely night... is it not?" the black cat watched as her mistress turned away and walk down the stairs to the door.

_Usagi? What's wrong?_

 

Tsukino Usagi walked slowly through the park as she continued to study the sky, always wishing... always hoping... yet the day still hadn't come. _What happened to my dream? It is gone now... isn't it? But then what do I want?_ She paused and squeezed her eyes close before tears could escape. Ever so softly she began to hum, remembering one of her favorite songs: _Todokano Omoi._

"If we could have met earlier..." the quiet voice brought Usagi around, she breathed heavily and looked for the singer, "I would find all the reasons..." Suddenly she gasped and placed a hand to her mouth.

"Seiya..." she whispered, almost too quiet to hear.

He stopped and came from the shadows of the trees. As he emerged she studied him, not having seen him for almost two years, "Odango." He smiled at her warmly and sent pleasant shivers up Usagi's back, he came to her and slowly reached out a hand.

"Seiya..." she repeated and pulled herself into his arms, burying her head in his chest. Slightly surprised, he brought his arms around her and held her tightly, "I missed you, Seiya."

"Me too... Odango... me too..." he whispered. 

They stood like that for a while, holding each other and remembering past times. Past... times... there was no future for them, Usagi realized. She couldn't have what she wanted. Finally small rivulets of tears came and ran down her face, beginning to soak Seiya's shirt.

"Don't cry, it's okay, Odango."

She croaked, "No... it's not, you don't know what's happened..." he didn't ask her what she meant, knowing that she would explain when ready. "Seiya... it's just that..." she couldn't finish as he held her tighter. Finally she was able to move back and away from him, tears dry she stated softly, "I'm getting married _tomorrow_."

The horror stuck Seiya so fast that he wasn't even able to react. Usagi held her eyes closed tightly and turned her head before running off, her last whisper echoed back to him, "I'm so sorry... Seiya..." even the words she did not speak reached him as he stared after her and let the realization sink in.

Something in his body collapsed then, it was not only his heart... he had come to relay on the thought of her and the impossible dream that they may have been together one day. _Odango..._ but it was too late, she was getting married and the next day at that. _Why us?_

~*~*~*~*~*~

A light breeze flowed throughout the lands and reached the woman standing on a balcony, though she looked only 22 she was over a thousand years old. Golden hair flew about her and caressed her cheek. She looked to the sky with the wish that she'd see the shooting star she was searching for. 

_This is set now, too late to change... she sighed and let the tear fall, The day this all started was that day, before our wedding... I wonder if he's truly gone?_ She brushed the frightening thought away and again turned to look to the sky.

"Mama?" the young pink-haired girl stood at the doors and looked at the woman standing there.

"Oh... Small Lady, I'm going to take a walk. Let daddy know if he asks..." Neo-Queen Serenity turned from her child and walked to the door leading to the steps.

Once again outside she lifted her skirts and moved through the gardens. She hummed as she walked and softly began to sing. Slowly she became aware of another voice, dropping out of song she caught the other ending the line, "all the reasons..." her heart stopped as she turned to face the one she knew was there. "Odango? Usagi...?"

Slowly the queen shook her head as she moved towards him, her soft voice whispered to him, "I'm sorry Seiya, I don't go by that name anymore... I'm... Neo-Queen Serenity. Welcome to Crystal Tokyo."

As the information processed Seiya looked at her with slightly raised eyebrows. "Neo-Queen?"

She nodded and paused suddenly as a noise reached her ears, eyes wide with surprise Serenity reached out and took hold of Seiya's hand, pulling him along with her, "Come... the senshi are out on patrol, most likely looking for me. I don't usually go out so late."

The strange new life seemed too different from the woman standing in front of him, Seiya couldn't believe how she seemed to be caged to this. She had once mentioned the future and duty in the past, _And this is what she meant..._

Finally they stopped within a clearing sheltered by trees in full bloom. Serenity looked at Seiya, wanting to reach out and touch him... hug him... but she didn't dare, knowing that she'd leave the life she was destined to in an instant just to be with him.

Seiya looked into her eyes, realizing what she was thinking, so as not to ruin the moment he murmured, "I just needed to see you again... I know how hard this is for you... I'm sorry."

"No," she replied softly, "I needed to see you too... but... my life- I have no lee-way anymore. I'm so sorry..."

He gave a half-smile, "Always seems we're apart. We were only together in the beginning..."

"If only we'd met sooner..."

He laughed, "Where have I heard that before?"

She looked down and away as they again grew serious. "Seiya..."

"Serenity-chan! Serenity! Where are you?"

The golden-haired queen looked to her left, "They're nearer... Seiya I-"

"I know..." he whispered, "forgive me..." he leaned down and kissed her cheek quickly before disappearing into the shadows.

_Seiya... don't go!_ Serenity stood still and waited as Sailor Mars and Jupiter came through the bushes and led her back to the palace mentioning that she had made them nervous.

Standing again on the balcony, but this time with another figure, the two shared the silence. The man slowly wrapped his arm around his wife and held her close, marveling in her sweet scent. Serenity didn't soften as she used too, but continued to be ridged as she looked to the sky. Any minute now she would see it...

"Sere! Look, a shooting star! Don't forget to make a wish..." Endymion held his wife while smiling, knowing full well that she loved all magical things.

_Seiya... wherever you are... let me tell you that I care for you, I just can't break away..._ Serenity followed the shooting star long after it disappeared and continued to let her thoughts flow with it, _Seiya... I'll miss you always._

~*~*~*~*~

**Author's Notes and ramble:** Oh my... just another one of my plot-less quickies. ;;^^ well I hope it was okay, I've always wanted to do one where there's Neo-Queen Serenity and Seiya.. showing that she still cares after a thousand years... ::sighs:: I wish huh? Anyhow, I hope to maybe someday write a story where Destiny won't exist and Seiya and Usagi will **finally** be together.


End file.
